As is well known, semiconductor devices are fabricated from semiconductor wafers, which are subjected to numerous processing operations. These operations include, for example, impurity implants, gate oxide generation, inter-metal oxide depositions, metallization depositions, photolithography patterning, etching operations, chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), etc. Although these processes are performed in ultra clean environments, the very nature of many of the process operations is to blame for the generation of surface particles and residues. For instance, when CMP operations are performed, a film of particles and/or metal contaminants are commonly left behind.
Because surface particles can detrimentally impact the performance of an integrated circuit device, wafer cleaning operations have become a standard procedural requirement after certain process steps. Although cleaning operations are rather procedural, the equipment and chemicals implemented to perform the actual cleaning are highly specialized. This specialization is important because each wafer, being at different stages of fabrication, represents a significant investment in terms of raw materials, equipment fabrication time, and associated research and development.
To perform the cleaning operations in an automated manner, fabrication labs employ cleaning systems. The cleaning systems typically include one or more brush boxes in which wafers are scrubbed. Exemplary brush boxes include a pair of brushes, such that each brush scrubs a respective side of a wafer. To enhance the cleaning ability of such brush boxes, it is common practice to deliver cleaning fluids through the brush (TTB). TTB fluid delivery is accomplished by implementing brush cores that have a plurality of holes that allow fluids being fed into the brush core at a particular pressure to be delivered to a brush disposed over the brush core.
As semiconductor design and performance requirements continue to increase, cleaning engineers are also challenged to improve their associated processes. Continued focus has been directed toward ensuring that the consumables used during the cleaning process are uniform. In addition, efforts have been directed to ensuring that fluid distribution is uniformly delivered with the TTB delivery scheme.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved brush core design and corresponding assembly configured to provide for uniform delivery of fluid to a substrate and a brush core assembly flexible in adjusting to a substrate surface to be cleaned.